


Kitten

by lady_valkyria



Series: Something just like this [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (You know what I mean), Catpocalypse 2017, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, FaOI 2017, Ice Show shenanigans, Javier is shook, M/M, UST (till not anymore), Yuzuru is a tease, kitten play, your fanboy is showing Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_valkyria/pseuds/lady_valkyria
Summary: Yuzuru might be taking the title of the intro group song quite literally, but Javier's not complaining.He's always been a cat person, after all.(Russian translationthanks to Sasha!)





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, people of the world!
> 
> This was supposed to be nothing more than a quick vignette after the happenings of the Catpocalypse, but then it grew 5k of show shenanigans, and then Johnny Weir insisted on getting the best lines, and then it got _complicated_. What was I to do but go along with it?

 

It starts innocently enough, like all things do with Yuzuru.

“ _Nyan~_?”

They’re almost done with rehearsal, going through the opening group number one last time before cooldown. In between the renewed flow of conversation around them, Javier drops his final pose and turns to look at Yuzuru, who is looking back at him with his head tilted to the side and his hands up near his face, closed and paw-like.

“Did you just _meow_ at me?” says the Spaniard, laughing at the cutesy demeanor.

“Maybe.” Yuzuru’s smile gets bigger, bright eyes disappearing in happiness. “You like?”

“I think you’re taking this song too literally.”

There’s a moment where Yuzuru’s soft expression falls, dark eyes shining with mischievousness and boring momentarily through Javier with enough intensity to send an unexpected shiver down his spine. Then, before the Spaniard can react to the sudden change in mood in any way, Nobu appears out of nowhere.

“ _Yuzu-kuuuun~!_ ”

He doesn’t even stop his gliding, just grabs Yuzuru by the arm and drags him away, leaving only the fading echo of excited Japanese chatter in their wake. Javier stands there, frozen for a second, before shaking his head and joining the rest of the group.

He soon forgets whatever just happened the moment Johnny and Stéphane start trying out new joint tricks on the ice. That’s always fun to watch.

 

* * *

 

The hubbub of the upcoming show permeates every corner backstage, both skaters and staff running around trying to get themselves and everything else ready for the start of the performance.

Done with his warmup, Javier rejoins the chaos of the men’s dressing room to quickly change into his designated outfit. On his blue shirt’s hanger there’s a new addition: a single long stripe of the same shiny fabric, tied around the metal hook. Momentarily perplexed, he looks around for direction and catches Deniss in a similar situation to his.

“Are we supposed to wear this?”

Their gazes catch and the other skater shrugs in response.

“I guess. I just saw one of the Russians wearing it tied around their wrist, so I’m going to do the same and hope for the best.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Javier looks momentarily at the strip of clothing in his hand then back at Deniss, scratching at his nape in slight embarrassment at the situation. “Do you mind helping me with this? I don’t think I’m going to be able to tie this one handed.”

“Yes, of course!” Deniss seems to deflate and chuckles back. “And do the same for me, please. I’ve tried a couple times on my own and it’s just not happening.”

Wrists adorned accordingly, Javier pats the other on the back in thanks and reaches down into his bag for his hair gel. On his way towards the vanity section in search of a free mirror to do his hair, he passes Johnny and Stéphane arguing about the new accessory like an old married couple.

“ _Ugh_. No, Stéph, dear; I hate how that looks,” Johnny is saying, pointing at the pink ribbon tied loosely around the Swiss’ neck. “It falls all wrong and ugly, no contrast whatsoever.”

“And what would you have me do, then? You almost had a heart-attack already when I suggested the wrist.”

“That’s because I have a high opinion of you and didn’t expect for a second that you would go for such a boring option, really.” At Javier’s chuckle Johnny looks at him, eyes zeroing immediately on the Spaniard’s wrist and the ribbon there. “No offense, _papi_.”

“None taken.”

There’s a rustle at their backs and then the Japanese male contingent appears from behind a hanger stand. Shoma makes a beeline for Javier’s side, making room for himself in front of the mirror with the excuse of checking on his hair and clearly trying to escape from the clutches of Nobu and Yuzuru, who whine after him in between cheerful laughter.

“Devil Duo giving you a hard time again?” Javier asks, meeting the younger skater’s gaze on the mirror. Shoma’s only response is to roll his eyes exaggeratedly. The Spaniard snorts. “That’s what I thought.”

“Oh! I have an idea!” Johnny’s exclamation brings everyone’s attention back to himself. With a smile, he unties Stéphane’s ribbon and reties it higher on the Swiss’ neck, close to the skin like a choker. Taking one step back to admire his handiwork, he hums appreciatively. “Yes, that’s the way to do it. Much better.”

“Do I look pretty, now?” Stéphane does a twirl, ending with a dramatic shake of his hair and a bright smile towards everyone else in the room.

Nobu claps his hands excitedly. “Whoa, nice! Yuzu, we do same!”

Javier feels Shoma tense up beside him one second before the Japanese pair turns from their mutual nodding to stare pointedly at the youngest. Stepping aside slowly, the Spaniard leaves a commiserating pat on the other’s shoulder.

“Just let them do it. Less painful.”

Javier’s pretty sure the uncomfortable feeling on the back of his neck as he leaves is Shoma’s betrayed glare trying to stab him mentally, the snickering and excited chatter reaching a crescendo in the room.

Ten minutes later, just as they’re all finally lining up near the stage entrance to start the show, Yuzuru approaches Javier with a smile and his own blue ribbon in hand. He offers it up to the Spaniard, looking at him shyly from underneath his hair.

“Tie for me?”

Javier takes it without hesitation, his fingers absently playing with the smooth, soft fabric for a moment.

“Nobu couldn’t do it?”

“Want Javi to do it.”

Their eyes meet and there’s no trace of shyness in Yuzuru’s anymore, just a deep burning intensity that catches Javier off guard. Swallowing past a suddenly dry throat, the Spaniard becks the other closer.

“At the neck?”

“Yes, please.”

With care, Javier wraps the ribbon around Yuzuru’s neck, testing the tightness before finally tying the ends off securely and stepping back. He’s not sure why his heart is pounding so rapidly inside his chest, they’re not doing anything remarkable, but his body is reacting to the sudden heavy atmosphere between them and he needs to keep his head on the skating.

When their gazes meet again, Yuzuru looks flushed while his hand rises to smooth over the ribbon, his lips slightly open and moist. After a moment of ringing stillness though, he tilts his head to the side and smiles his scrunchy-eyed smile.

“Thanks!”

Javier’s quiet and stunned _you’re welcome_ is the last words they exchange before they take the ice.

The landing on his opening triple axel is not the best that day.

 

* * *

 

It becomes some kind of a routine.

No matter who they’d been sharing their day with or who’s around them at the start of every subsequent show, Yuzuru unfailingly finds Javier at some point, shiny blue ribbon in hand and a coy smile on his face.

“Tie for me?”

Always the same innocent question. And yet, each time he wraps the fabric around his partner’s neck seems more intimate, Javier becoming increasingly aware of the heat of Yuzuru’s breath when he leans closer, the softness of the skin beneath his fingertips, the accelerating rhythm of his own heart in answer to the pulse that beats noticeably just where he ties off the ends.

Every time Yuzuru thanks him after Javier’s done, and every time Javier’s left unsettled, unmoored, without knowing exactly why. Too busy looking after Yuzuru’s retreating back, he doesn’t realize the pointed glances some share at their expense, the nudge Johnny throws at a giggling Stéphane or Jeffrey’s muted chuckle.

He tries to empty his mind once he’s on the ice, but it proves difficult when Yuzuru finally joins in. Ecstatic and flirty, the other takes the show by storm, knowing he has the audience eating out of his hand and enjoying the power it gives him. Javier can’t look at him because he has his own choreography and performance to care about, but he can still pinpoint the exact moment Yuzuru does anything flashy by the level of noise in the venue.

They want him, and who could blame them. Yuzuru embraces this, gives the audience what they want. And through it all, something deep inside Javier rejoices, for no matter how much of himself his partner is showing to the world at large, it’s still _him_ who ties that ribbon over his vulnerable pulse point every evening; _him_ who gets to kiss Yuzuru breathless every night when they retire to their hotel room.

Javier wouldn’t consider himself possessive, but he can’t find any other name for the satisfaction that curls behind his ribs when he stands back to back with Yuzuru for their ending pose.

It’s an experience.

 

* * *

 

Javier holds back on commenting on the elephant in the room until the last show in Kobe is done.

Flopped on their hotel bed, he eyes Yuzuru through the open bathroom door. The Japanese is still drying off after his shower, unashamedly naked as he rubs at his hair with a towel and fiddles inside his toiletries bag for the toothbrush.

It’s a nice view.

Javier has to rearrange himself in his underwear after a while, trying to alleviate some of the uncomfortable pressure and ignore the rising heat: they’re both tired and need the sleep before they have to pack everything up to leave the next day, so his body’s valiant efforts at the contrary will have to wait until another time.

When Yuzuru’s done, he dons a fresh pair of underwear and walks slowly towards the bed, turning off the lights as he goes. With a long sigh, he drops his body half on top of the other, burrowing his face against the Spaniard’s collarbone. One of Javier’s hands goes automatically to pet his hair; it’s still slightly damp.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” With a yawn, Yuzuru shuffles until he settles on a more comfortable position. “Like doing shows again, but tiring.”

“Hmmm, that’s true.” Javier snorts then, tugging good naturedly at the other’s hair. “But I’m sure spending the amounts of extra energy you do every time doesn’t help with that.”

Yuzuru pulls back slightly, enough to look his partner in the eye. “What mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Javier raises his eyebrows pointedly and Yuzuru barks a laugh, cheeks darkening noticeably even with only the soft light coming through the big windows to go by.

“Oh. _That_.”

“Yeah. Putting ‘The Yuzuru Hanyu Show’ on every day can’t be easy. Even for you.”

“I don’t mind,” the Japanese shrugs, falling back down onto the mattress. “People from lot of places watch skate and support. I want to give back.”

“And that means being increasingly flirty and flashing your abs at everyone?”

Yuzuru answers Javier’s laughter in kind, chuckling against his partner’s shoulder. “Sometimes.”

“Well, they’re definitely not complaining. The screaming’s enough to burst anyone’s eardrums every time.”

“It fun to play,” Yuzuru declares with a bright smile. Then, after a moment of stillness where he starts absently drawing patterns on the other’s naked chest, he asks quietly “you don’t mind?”

Javier startles at the question, turning on his side so they can face each other fully. “Mind what, the teasing?”

“Yes.”

“Why would I?”

“Dunno.” Yuzuru’s gaze gets evasive in the face of the Spaniard’s clear surprise at the topic and consequent change of mood. “Some people get jealous when partner do things like that for other people.”

“You’re performing,” tries to reason Javier, burrowing his brows in confusion. “You’re performing, and having fun with it, and it’s really none of my business to tell you what to do in that situation, anyway.”

“I know, I just…” Yuzuru groans, waving his hands impatiently as he tries to find the correct words to explain himself. “People not know about us, not know I only want with Javi-“

“But _I_ know.” Javier reaches a hand to run the back of his fingers soothingly over Yuzuru’s cheek, stopping his motions instantly. “You want to go play kitten and make everyone faint? That’s great. I know you’re coming back to me at the end of the day.”

Brushing the other’s hand aside, Yuzuru moves forward and presses their lips together, moaning breathily when the Spaniard wraps an arm around his waist to pull them closer and deepen the kiss. They stay there once they break for air, legs tangled together and eyes running over the other’s face.

“I Javi’s kitten, yes.” With a shy smile, Yuzuru laps daintily at the other’s lips before finally drawing back with a last peck. “You like?”

“I want you happy and enjoying yourself, so what’s not to like?”

“ _Nyan?_ ”

“Yes, _miau_. Now, don’t be like Effie and go to sleep.”

Closing his eyes contentedly, Javier completely misses the mischievous and hungry look that crosses Yuzuru’s face.

 

* * *

 

Yuzuru’s literal interpretation of their intro group song only grows more popular with time. When they get to Niigata for the final set of shows, the amount of cat props that start popping up everywhere Javier looks is staggering.

“Who even brings these things?” he poses the question at the group gathered in the park next to the hotel, throwing the football he was carrying towards Guillaume and reaching up a hand to take off the cat-ears hairband on his head. “I asked Zhenya on my way out when she put these on me, but she just giggled in my face and told me to keep them.”

“It’s good advice from the lady, you do look good in them,” shrugs Stéphane. “And you might need them later.”

“Hmm, I’m sure. Those things always do come in handy, right?” Johnny winks at them from his position, lying on the grass in the shade of a big tree with Jeffrey. The Swiss winks back, while Javier rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Are we all here?”

“Deniss is still missing,” points out Elladj.

“Oh, I forgot! He’s off being a tourist today.”

“So he’s a no-show?”

“Not for football, no.”

“Shit. That means we’re not an even number anymore.”

Evgeni chooses that moment to steal the ball from a distracted Guillaume, dribbling between them all and taking off on his own.

“No problem. I’m the best player, my team can deal with the disadvantage.” With a measured kick, he sends the ball scooting right through the middle of the bushes that they’ve chosen to act as goalposts.

“You go, Zheny! Still got it!” Johnny cheers animatedly.

The Russian champion grins. “That’s one-nil, friends. Better keep up.”

Everyone takes to their positions then, getting ready for the game and upping the friendly banter.

Still, Guillaume wonders quietly:

“Wasn’t that supposed to be their _own_ goal?”

“Are you volunteering to tell him that?”

“…Oh.”

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Yuzuru is in their room when Javier comes back, sweaty and with grass green stains on his shorts.

Not so surprisingly, Nobu is with him.

“Javier, hi!” he calls, waving his hand excitedly from where he’s sitting on the untouched second bed. “How was the game? Any casualties?”

The Spaniard closes the door behind him with a groan and walks into the room proper, letting the football fall to the ground. He easily directs it towards the closet, were Yuzuru is rummaging through one of his bags. The Japanese acknowledges him with a distracted hum when Javier runs his fingers through the other’s hair in passing before letting himself sit heavily at the foot of their bed.

“None other than my pride, I’m afraid. Those Russians pack a punch.”

“Evgeni never liked losing, no.”

“And he makes for a ruthless defender. Some of those tackles, man…”

Yuzuru chooses that moment to join the conversation, leaning his shoulder against the wooden door of the closet. “Wants to win. Good motivation, can understand.”

“I could’ve lost a leg, you know,” says Javier dramatically, leaning backwards on his hands and looking at his partner pitifully. “I was lucky to get away with my life.”

Nobu’s raucous laughter is a nice counterpoint to Yuzuru’s unimpressed expression.

“I count two legs still. Javi will survive.”

“See, Nobu? He loves Plushenko more than me.” The Spaniard grins when their guest falls sideways onto the bed, cackling. “What am I to do?”

“Start with getting off bed, pants dirty. Then shower.”

“Okay, okay. You’re no fun.” Javier obeys with a fond shake of his head, walking up to Yuzuru and sneaking a peck on his lips before making a hasty retreat in case of retaliation.

He’s gathering a fresh set of clothes when Nobu reaches towards the vacant bed and the item Javier’s left behind.

“Oooh, these are pretty.” When Javier turns to look at him, he sees the cat-ears hairband in the other’s hands. “Yours?”

“Zhenya told me to keep them, so.” Taking them back, the Spaniard stops for a moment to actually look at them. They have some volume, the ears more like an actual cat’s and less like the usual flat rendition he’s grown used to seeing. The hairband is thicker to support the shape, slightly padded and lined with smooth fabric. Some kind of soft, black fur covers the whole ensemble, except the pink inside of the ears. “I guess they are nice, but I’m not much for wearing them. In fact…”

An image flashes through his mind. Feeling his heart rate quicken, he glances from the cat-ears in his hands to Yuzuru, who stands there looking weirdly still and expectant, eyes also fixed on the prop. Trying to keep the sudden trembling of his hands under control, Javier walks up to him and settles the hairband on the other’s head, arranging the hair so that it mostly covers the base and the ears look more natural.

Throughout the process, Yuzuru’s gaze is heavy with meaning, burning and intense. He doesn’t move an inch, but this close Javier can hear him breathing through open lips, quiet but hurried, shallow. Hunger awakens in his chest, dilating his pupils, and he wants… _something_ …

Nobu clearing his throat in the background breaks the tension, and they jump apart instantly. Javier catches a glimpse of Yuzuru’s flushed face before rushing back to his clothes, feeling an answering heat running up his neck.

“They’re Yuzu’s colour. He should keep them.”

He runs away to the bathroom without looking anyone in the eye, almost slamming the door closed in his haste. Leaning back against the wood to catch his breath, Javier hears Nobu’s muted snickering and Yuzuru’s embarrassed whine, the rapid-fire Japanese conversation once more filling the leftover silence.

Javier ends up taking a very cold shower.

 

* * *

 

The cat-ears stay conspicuously absent the rest of the day. Javier doesn’t see them when he comes out of the bathroom to an empty room, doesn’t ask about them when he meets Yuzuru after they’re both done with their respective media compromises, tries not to think about them while they have a hurried make-out session before going their separate ways to dinner.

Javier’s resolve to put the item out of his mind weakens when conversation falls into a lull around him at the restaurant table, Gabriella turning away from him to call out Stéphane on something or other. Itching for something, the Spaniard gets his phone out under the table and sends out a neutral message.

_You guys should’ve come with us. The sushi at this place is excellent._

Yuzuru doesn’t take long to reply.

_Team Japan dinner, is tradition. Sorry you not Japanese and can’t come._

Javier snorts at the implicit cheekiness, drawing a pointed look from Johnny.

_I think I’m good being a hot-blooded Spaniard, thanks._

“That your _beau_?”

“Sorry.”

The American quickly waves away the other’s guilty grimace. “Don’t be, it’s cute. Ah, to be young and in love again…”

“Come on, you’re not that old,” Javier laughs at Johnny’s pout. “And I’m sure there’s plenty of love to go around.”

“Are you offering? Because as handsome as you are, that kitten of yours is fierce as fuck and I don’t think I’d make it out in one piece if I tried stealing you away.” When the other chokes on his drink, sputtering inelegantly for breath, Johnny just pats him on the back, chuckling. “Deep breaths, darling. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Five minutes, a much needed glass of water and some dodged explanations later, Javier picks up his phone again.

_Johnny called you fierce and I almost choked to death, just so you know._

_REALLY?? WAAAHHH, SO HAPPY!!!  (_ _ﾉ_ _´_ _ヮ_ _´_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

_Seriously? Not a single thought spared for my continued health??_

_That good too, I suppose._

_Wow, that’s cold. Love you, too._

_Yes, I know <3_

After the main courses, drinks start coming in a bit stronger and the atmosphere around their table becomes pleasantly buzzed. Javier refuses the invitation to join in the line of shots, but keeps the sake at hand and cheers on the brave participants that take on the challenge.

They leave the restaurant together and, surprisingly in some cases, mostly standing. They part ways once they get back into the hotel, searching for stray keycards in pockets and squinting at elevator buttons; looking back at the closing doors once he gets off on his floor, Javier hopes everyone manages to get into their respective beds without too much fuss.

His own keycard in hand, the Spaniard starts walking up the hallway to his room. He’s nowhere near drunk, but his limbs feel comfortably loose and his skin warmer than normal. His mind, no longer burdened with the task of trying to follow slurred English speech in a variety of accents, is now free to wander back to earlier, to heat and hunger and beseeching dark eyes.

He wonders if Yuzuru’s back. Javier wants him to be back.

With a sudden surge of purpose, he speeds to the door and keys it open, a call of his partner’s name on the tip of his tongue.

The moment he gets into the room though, his mouth falls shut and his expression softens.

Indeed, Yuzuru is back. But he’s already asleep, curled up into a ball around Javier’s pillow in the middle of the bed, and there’s no way Javier’s going to disturb the peaceful picture to just scratch an itch.

Carefully, he toes off his shoes besides the closed door and pads towards the foot of the bed, shedding his clothes as silently as possible. Undressed to his underwear, he sits down by Yuzuru’s side and tries unsuccessfully to flatten the other’s hair, which is already standing in a couple of gravity-defying directions.

“ _My fierce kitten, eh? I’d like that._ ”

Javier whispers the Spanish words against the other’s smooth skin, pressing a light kiss on his cheek afterwards. Then, he pushes back the covers and climbs besides his partner, throwing an arm comfortably around the slight waist.

Right before falling asleep himself, the Spaniard feels Yuzuru turn around and move closer, touching his nose to Javier’s chest with a contented sigh.

 

* * *

 

First day of rehearsals and, in Javier’s humble opinion, the props are really starting to get out of control.

“No way.”

“Come on, Javi, live a little!”

The Spaniard stares blankly at Jeffrey’s animated face, perfectly framed by some kind of cherry-shaped… _thing_. At his side, Nobu’s holding out another one of the hellish things and looking at Javier with a wide-eyed, trembling-pout, exaggerated expression.

Javier’s not moved.

“Still no. I have enough with the cat stuff; I’m not becoming a fruit again.”

“ _Again?_ Oi, what do you mea-“

“Yeah, I’m out.”

Making himself scarce before he ends up spilling the shameful tales of his younger years, Javier grabs his hoodie and runs off towards the ice, leaving most of the chatter from idle skaters behind.

There’re less people closer to the open space of the rink; most performers choose to wait further backstage for their individual turn on the ice, keeping themselves warmed up or simply socializing. The hallway that leads into the stage is awash in sound, the music from the routine currently being skated permeating everything.

It’s _Sex Bomb_. Javier knows what he’s going to find when he leans back next to the dark curtains of the entrance to watch.

Evgeni’s still got most of his clothing on at that point, just the shiny red jacket already discarded on the ice. There’re only a bunch of people scattered around in the audience seats but he’s going for it nonetheless, laying the charm on thick enough to raise giggles and a couple of bold whistles in his wake.

And there, in the first row near the middle on the long side and barely able to keep still on his seat, is Yuzuru. The Japanese follows along with the song, aggressively lip-syncing and swaying to the beat, his whole demeanor a shining beacon of happiness. His excitement reaches critical level when the skater on the ice acknowledges him, Evgeni sending a cheeky gesture Yuzuru’s way and laughing at the younger’s spazzy hands and loud answering cheer.

When the song’s over Yuzuru speeds off towards the stage, missing Javier’s figure entirely in favour of chattering his admiration at the returning Russian. The older skater bears it gladly, patting Yuzuru’s back amicably and returning the compliments with a fond look.

On his way out Evgeni raises his eyebrows pointedly at Javier, both of them sharing a fleeting, amused glance before he disappears backstage. Lifelong idol gone, Yuzuru finally notices his partner standing there and his remaining enthusiasm redirects to the new target.

“See that? Amazing!”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it. A bunch of times, now.”

“But is always good, always special.” Yuzuru gets a dreamy look on his face, sighing happily. “Plu-sama is best.”

“So you keep telling everyone.” With a good natured laugh, Javier throws an arm around the other’s shoulders and pulls him close, walking them both back inside. “Let’s go find something to eat, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

“Javi.”

“Hmm?”

Looking up from where he was arranging the lapels on his blazer, the Spaniard catches sight of Yuzuru in front of him. His partner seems to be done with dressing for dinner, even the shoes already on his feet. What gets Javier’s attention is the way the other doesn’t meet his eyes, gaze lost somewhere on the ground and hidden behind the dark fall of his bangs.

Javier’s sure that Yuzuru is aware that he knows something’s up, so he chooses to wait and see if it comes rushing out.

He doesn’t have to wait long. After a moment of silence, Yuzuru takes an unsteady breath as if gathering his courage, then says in a nonchalant tone, “don’t drink at dinner.”

“Okay…” The request, if small and easy, takes Javier by surprise. “Can I ask why?”

One corner of Yuzuru’s lips pulls up in a slight smirk. “You can, but answer is secret. For now.”

The hair at the back of the Spaniard’s neck rises, his body perfectly attuned to the promise echoing from those words. He swallows audibly, mouth dry. “Guess that means no going out with everyone after dinner, right?”

“No,” Yuzuru says. With deliberate slowness, he finally raises his eyes to look directly at Javier, keeping his gaze upturned and his head tilted demurely. It’s a very dangerous look. “Just dinner, then back here.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” He closes that last step between them and puts a hand on Javier’s cheek, kissing him shallowly and slow, like honey dripping on his lips. When Yuzuru draws back he does it with a sweet smile, thumb swiping one last time over the other’s skin. “You like too, I promise.”

Javier’s not sure he cares, to be honest. He’d give him whatever he wanted just for that look.

Wrangling his brain back online, he finishes up and joins Yuzuru, who after that little episode is now waiting for him with the look of someone who’s never done anything wrong in their life. The Japanese opens the door for him and gestures Javier to go through first, smiling innocently all the while.

“You really are unbelievable,” snorts the Spaniard.

He gets a cheeky wink with his answer. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

They don’t sit together at the skater’s dinner, which Javier learns to be grateful for. Now that Yuzuru has planted the seed of curiosity, it grows and grows in the back of his mind until the conversation around him is no longer enough to keep the creeping thoughts at bay.

He’s perfectly aware of where this is all leading to: Yuzuru wants to play, and Javier trusts him enough to know that he’ll be very much amenable to whatever it is his partner has in store for the evening. Still, the need to know and the anticipation is killing him.

Unable to stop himself, Javier periodically shoots glances down the long table towards the reason for his troubles, who sits apparently none the wiser between Shoma and Nobu and is talking animatedly with Jeffrey. At one point though, Javier catches Yuzuru’s eyes just as he’s refusing the sake again, which gets him an approving nod and a smile and sends his heart rate out for a loop. The Spaniard knows he’s bad at hiding his distraction and restlessness, so he’s not surprised when he finally gets called on it.

“What’s up, man?” Elladj elbows him good naturedly in the side, a piece of tuna halfway to his mouth. “You look like you got ants in your pants.”

“It’s nothi-“

“Oh, he’s got more than ants in those pants, I’m sure,” murmurs Johnny innocently. At his side, Guillaume tries and fails to disguise a laugh into a glass of wine.

Javier just glares. “Thanks for that.” And towards Elladj, more placating, “but it really is nothing. I’m probably just tired.”

Before someone can ask for further explanations, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he uses it as an excuse to turn away from the conversation.

It’s Yuzuru.

_I leave now. I tell you when to come up._

Trying very hard to be inconspicuous, Javier glances down the table again to find Yuzuru saying his goodbyes, his gestures and body language reassuring the obvious questions about his early leave. The Spaniard turns back to his phone, sending a reply.

_It’s too soon. You’re missing dessert._

Even though Yuzuru looks momentarily down at his phone to read the incoming text, he still gets up and leaves, waving back at the other end of the table. Once he’s out of sight and the hotel’s dining room’s doors close behind him, Javier gets the only explanation necessary in his partner’s book.

_No matter. This much better._

The minutes drag on for Javier after that, the bite of anticipation bending his perception of time like a massive black hole. His right leg bounces underneath the table, while his left stays still so he can rest the hand that holds his phone there. Picking at what’s left of his food, he waits and hopes beyond hope that no one else decides to try and engage him in small talk because there’s a rather high risk of him imploding, at this point.

He almost jumps off his chair when his phone finally buzzes again, excusing himself as quickly as possible from the other’s further plans for the evening and trying to ignore the raised eyebrows and the couple of knowing looks he leaves behind. Breathing deeply to settle himself once he’s out on the hallways, Javier looks at the seemingly innocent selection of characters on his phone screen.

_Ready!!  ₍_ _⸍⸌_ _̣ʷ̣̫_ _⸍_ _̣_ _⸌_ _₎_

As he walks towards the elevators, he does a double take.

“Is that a cat?”

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Javier should’ve expected this.

The signs were all there for him to read, and he had done his part in this dance around each other they’d had going on for more than a week. Similar images had been bleeding into his thoughts lately too, and he really _shouldn’t have been surprised_.

And yet.

Having none other than Yuzuru Hanyu waiting for you on a bed, sitting with his legs folded to the side and naked as the day he was born except for the cat-ears on his head would sucker punch anyone.

“ _Nyan~_ ”

Javier feels his blood flow south so fast that he’s surprised he’s still standing.

“Yuzu?”

His partner drops his head enough for the dark bangs to shadow his eyes, then looks beseechingly up at Javier as he extends a hand towards him. There, dangling from his fingers, is the shiny blue ribbon that the Spaniard’s been tying for him every performance.

“ _Nyan~?_ ”

Soft, vulnerable. Javier hears in it the usual request for help, but this time the connotation is much deeper, more meaningful. Unwilling to take his eyes off Yuzuru, he quickly toes off his shoes and walks up to the bed. The other follows his every movement, dark gaze extremely focused while his body remains soft and relaxed, waiting. His hand only drops back to the bed when Javier takes the ribbon.

“What is this?” he wonders gently. “You want to be my kitten?”

Yuzuru hums happily against his palm when the Spaniard raises a hand to his cheek, leaning into the caress and closing his eyes momentarily. When Javier stays quiet, he draws back a little and licks up the other’s thumb, taking the digit into his mouth and sucking once before pulling away.

“ _Nyan~”_

“Okay.”

This time, his hands are as steady as can be when he ties the ribbon high around Yuzuru’s neck, his eyes drawn to the way the shine of the fabric shifts over his partner’s adam’s apple when he swallows. Javier slides an appreciative finger over it when he’s done, watching a shiver run down the other’s spine.

“There you go, kitten. All done up for me.”

Yuzuru’s answering _nyan_ turns into a contented sigh when Javier slides his hand up his neck, tipping his head up and exposing his long throat. The fingers travel towards the back of his head, petting his hair around the black cat-ears, but Yuzuru stays stretched up to return Javier’s kiss, lapping at his lips until the Spaniard pushes against him to deepen the contact.

“God, look at you. You’re beautiful,” Javier murmurs between increasingly heated kisses, pulling Yuzuru off the bed so they can stand level. The other smiles against his lips, quickly shoving the blazer off and starting his attack on the Spaniard’s belt.  “Eager, too.”

Javier’s chuckle gets instantly cut off the moment Yuzuru finishes opening his pants and drops to the floor, pushing down layers of clothing until Javier’s erection bobs free in front of his face. He wraps a warm hand around the base and then looks up, eyes at half-mast and tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“ _Nyan~?”_

Javier can feel the sweat starting to bead down his back, and he digs his free hand into his thigh hoping that the lash of pain will keep him upright. Steeling himself, he takes his other hand from Yuzuru’s hair and caresses his cheek, thumb catching at the seam of kiss-red lips.

“You can have whatever you want, kitten. I’m all yours to play with, too.”

With a sweet smile, Yuzuru hums agreeably in the back of his throat and then opens his mouth to drag the flat of his tongue up and down the shaft. He takes his time, alternating between leaving dainty licks all over and sucking on the head, mewling quietly in satisfaction all the while. For Javier, who keeps petting at the other’s mussed hair and neck in encouragement, it’s both one of the best and worst blowjobs he’s ever received. Best, because the visual of a wanton and pliant Yuzuru acting all kitten-like while happily sucking cock is unbeatable and he’s pretty sure he’s not going to ever recover; and worst, because the touch is as enticing and coy as it is light, and it’s _not enough_ and he feels like he’s dying.

He holds for as long as he’s able, letting Yuzuru do whatever he pleases without rushing him or pushing for more, until he notices the other’s increased fidgeting and rearranging of limbs. Sliding a hand up his throat again, Javier pulls him off gently and tips Yuzuru’s head up until their eyes meet.

“ _Nyan~!”_

“Shhh, _cariño_. It’s fine,” Javier soothes Yuzuru’s complaints. Then he asks, frowning slightly, “are you uncomfortable in any way?”

Yuzuru, seeing the check-in for what it is, shakes his head _no_ without taking his chin away from the Spaniard’s hand. Consent reasserted, Javier relaxes and brushes his thumb over the other’s wet lips.

“What is it, then? Something you need?”

Yuzuru stays quiet for a moment, just looking up at him with adoration, until he finally concedes and tilts his head with a low whine, letting his gaze drop. Javier reads the clear invitation and looks down the long lines of his partner’s body, lovingly put on display for him. His eyes end up inevitably on Yuzuru’s groin, his erection shining with moisture at the tip and hips straining against empty air for some kind of relief. In a moment, Javier realizes that as enjoyable as everything’s been, they both crave something more now.

“Oh, poor kitten. I’ve been neglecting you.” He bends down to capture his partner’s lips, smiling when the Japanese nips playfully at him, hands coming up to clutch at Javier’s shirt to keep him there. “Let me make it up to you?”

“ _Nyan~”_

“Come on, let’s get you on the bed.”

With a bit more inelegant huffing than he would’ve liked given the situation, Javier gets Yuzuru off the floor and into his arms, carrying him bridal-style the handful of steps that separate them from the bed. He almost trips over his fallen pants on the way, cursing in Spanish over Yuzuru’s amused _nyan_.

“Hey, no laughing. It’s your own fault for making a mess out of my clothes.”

“ _Nyan~!”_

“Yes, _miau_ back at you.”

Javier drops him unceremoniously on the mattress, where Yuzuru bounces with a high-pitched squeak before dragging himself up until his head rests on the fluffed pillows. Meanwhile, the Spaniard uses the moment of levity to finally get rid of the rest of his clothes; once his shirt joins his pants and underwear in the messy puddle of fabric on the floor, he climbs onto the bed with renewed purpose.

“Okay, where were we?”

His partner calls for him quietly, eyes shining. “ _Nyan~”_

Yuzuru’s legs fall open to make room for the other, hips twitching when Javier slides his hands up his thighs, needy and unashamed of it. Javier doesn’t stop there, though: continuing the upwards motion he touches slowly up Yuzuru’s middle, luxuriating in the tight muscle of his abs and the perked nubs of his small nipples, pulling himself closer all the while until their groins start rubbing together.

“ _Nyan~!”_ Yuzuru wails loudly at the surge of feeling, hyper sensitive to the friction after going untouched for so long. His head starts thrashing on the pillows and Javier gets his hands on his hair, brushing it aside and behind his ears in the familiar calming gesture.

“Shhhh, kitten, you have to keep it down. We can’t have any complaints from the neighbours.” Dark eyes look up at him helplessly, with so much undiluted want in their depths that Javier finds himself suddenly short of breath. He subtly rearranges the askew cat-ears on Yuzuru’s head, levelling them again. “You can do that for me, yes?”

Yuzuru nods his head repeatedly, mewling his compliance, before reaching for the other’s shoulders. He pulls him down against his body, blunt nails digging crescent moons into Javier’s flesh, teeth nipping at the Spaniard’s lips in a silent plea for more kisses, more contact, more heat, more _everything_.

Javier indulges them both, rocking their bodies smoothly together and swallowing his partner’s breathy gasps, greedy for everything he can take. But there’s still something he wants to do, and after a while he leaves Yuzuru’s lips and starts kissing down his neck.

_“Nyan~?”_

Yuzuru’s voice breaks when Javier nips at the generous muscle on his chest, the slight prickle of pain making his spine arch off the bed. The Spaniard holds him with both hands at his sides, petting calmly and trying to subdue his partner’s squirming as his mouth explores down the wide expanse of skin at Yuzuru’s middle. Javier’s hot tongue curls lovingly around ridges of flesh, leaving trails of moisture in his wake that raise goosebumps when exposed to cool air afterwards.

“You’re all mine, right kitten?” he says hoarsely, the ghost of his breath like a brand right over Yuzuru’s hipbone. Without warning, Javier gets a hand around Yuzuru’s erection, smoothing up to the tip in a single motion. The Japanese keens loudly, his whole body arching up in pleasure; a groan of pure satisfaction rumbles in Javier’s chest when his eyes fix on the blue ribbon against fair skin, his mark of ownership. “It doesn’t matter what you show to the world out there, because in here, right now, you’re all mine.”

_“Nya-”_

Javier stops teasing them both and wraps his lips around Yuzuru, smoothing his tongue along the underside and getting him wet and slick to help with the bobbing motion. Voice seemingly lost, Yuzuru finds himself unable to do anything besides try to pull enough air into his lungs, breath shallow and noisy, biting at his bottom lip while his nails scratch through the short hair at Javier’s nape and his toes curl in ecstasy. Javier, in turn, slides down the bed without pausing, lying down comfortably and getting Yuzuru’s thighs over his shoulders.

Pulling up for a moment with an audible pop, he taps a hand on Yuzuru’s hip to get his attention. Their eyes meet across the bed and Javier smiles kindly, registering the glassy look and ravished expression on his partner’s face. “Careful with these, okay? I’m going to grab you so you can push against something, but don’t overdo it.”

Yuzuru licks his lips and nods in understanding, breathless. “ _Nyan~”_

“Good kitten.”

Watching how the flush in his partner’s cheeks gets darker in response to the praise, Javier wraps his arms around Yuzuru’s thighs, fingers pressing on the inside to secure his hold. Then, without breaking eye contact, he licks a broad stroke all up his partner’s erection, closing his lips over the top and sucking on the head before going smoothly down. Javier gets into a rhythm, humming along with Yuzuru’s increasingly loud mewling and fully enjoying his reactions. He’d smirk if his mouth wasn’t so full and otherwise occupied lavishing attention on Yuzuru’s cock, feeling the other’s hands trying to get a tugging hold on his too short hair while his thighs strain helplessly against Javier’s grip.

The whole thing is unrepentantly messy, wet and unbearably hot. Javier can sense Yuzuru’s hungry gaze on him like an actual touch, pupils blown wide open and fixed on where his hardened flesh disappears between the Spaniard’s puffy lips. His hands give up on Javier’s hair, and so Yuzuru sits up to reach for his back instead, raking nails over the skin every time a shudder courses through his body.

When he finally comes, Yuzuru heavily drops back down to the pillows, his body curved tight like a bow and his mouth opened in a silent prayer for breath. After a moment, tension gives way to relief and he melts bonelessly into the mattress, a mumbled series of soft _nyan_ -s leaving his lips while he tries to catch his breath and reaches his hands pleadingly to Javier. The Spaniard sits up with a huge smile, letting the other’s legs fall back open onto the bed before making a show out of licking his lips, tongue coming out to clean that last stray drop of cum from the corner.

_“Nyan~!”_ Yuzuru sounds indignant as the moment stretches and Javier doesn’t get closer where he wants him.

“Okay, okay, kitten.” He bends down into Yuzuru’s arms, pressing their lips together and opening up for the other obligingly when he pushes for a deeper kiss. With light touches, Javier rearranges the damp strands of Yuzuru’s hair around his face and the cat-ears. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

Yuzuru starts licking daintily around his lips and chin, humming and content. _“Nyan~”_

“What am I going to do with you…” murmurs Javier, a loving smile on his face.

His rhetoric statement gets a very definite answer. Yuzuru breaks their kiss, looking up at Javier with huge eyes and an innocent expression, biting his bottom lip as he gets hold of one of Javier’s hands and takes it south between their bodies, bypassing his spent cock and reaching further down. Understanding, the Spaniard goes to tap his fingertips lightly against Yuzuru’s entrance, but tenses when he finds it wet and giving.

_“Nyan~?”_

“Did you..?”

His surprise must be showing in his face, because Yuzuru snickers quietly and pets at his hair before leaning up to lick over Javier’s open lips playfully.

_“Nyan~”_

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you. Is that what you were doing up here before…?” An image of Yuzuru alone in their room, opening himself up for Javier, flashes through his mind’s eye like lightning, scorching him from the inside. Unable to help himself, he gets Yuzuru’s face between his hands and attacks his lips with biting fervour, covering the cheeky smile with his own. “ _Oh my god_.”

_“Nyan~!”_

“Where did you leave the lube, kitten?” Yuzuru, too busy biting his way along the other’s jawline, just points offhandedly to the bedside table. Javier gets hold of the bottle, coating his fingers and gently pressing two of them inside: there’s little to no resistance, only Yuzuru’s happy mewls next to his ear. He comes back with three, reapplying the lube and checking that Yuzuru’s done a good job; he has, of course. “You didn’t leave any condoms out. Do you want me to go get one?”

With a deliberate batting of his eyelashes, Yuzuru takes the bottle of lube, squirts some on his palm and then reaches for Javier’s erection, wetting him up thoroughly. The Spaniard moans, dropping his forehead against the other’s.

_“Nyan~”_

“Okay, fine,” he grits in response, wrangling himself back under control. “Message received.”

After reaching an understanding, Yuzuru leans up for one more lingering kiss before settling back down comfortably and pulling his legs up, hands behind his knees to present himself. Javier’s eyes drink in the offered picture greedily, from the flushed face on the pillows to the soft expanse of skin on his thighs, the round swell of his bottom and his hardening member.

His own fierce kitten. Oh, how Javier wants him.

_“Nya-!”_

Yuzuru’s impatient call gets cut off when Javier finally lines up and pushes gently inside, filling him up and covering his body with his own. He starts rocking his hips smoothly, long deep thrusts against the answering pressure from Yuzuru, bending him in half easily to reach his lips and swallow the long litany of mewls that fall from his partner’s mouth.

“That’s it, kitten. Very good,” Javier praises, rubbing at the corner of Yuzuru’s eyebrow with his thumb while he watches the play of emotions on his partner’s face. “So very good for me.”

He gets a desperate whine in response, the Japanese melting under him and leaning into his palm with abandon, licking at Javier’s wrist. _“Nyan~!”_

“I know, _cariño_. Let me take care of you.”

Javier’s hand moves down over Yuzuru’s neck, opening to cover the expanse of his throat and resting his fingers upon the tied ends of the blue ribbon. He applies no pressure, but lets his partner feel the weight of both his hand and the implications of the gesture.

“There we go, kitten.”

A noticeable trembling spreads through Yuzuru’s body as he bares his throat to the contact and meets Javier’s gaze with shiny, glassy eyes. His breath speeds up, mewling sounds breaking on each thrust when the Spaniard ups their pace, burying himself into the welcoming heat of Yuzuru’s body. And all the while Javier fights to keep his eyes open against the mounting pleasure, trying to burn the image of it into his head.

Feeling his peak approaching, Javier takes his other hand from its former position at the other’s side and gets it in front of Yuzuru’s open lips.

“Wet for me.” There’s no hesitation in the other’s movement, tongue obediently coming out to lick a couple of broad, wet stripes up Javier’s palm. The Spaniard smiles, pleased, and leans down to kiss him deeply in reward. “Good kitten.”

_“Nyan~”_

Javier drags his newly slicked-up hand down Yuzuru’s body, knuckles bumping on his trembling abs before wrapping securely around his erection and tugging. Coupled with a forceful, grinding thrust, it gets Yuzuru’s hips arching off the bed, eyes rolling back and brows drawn tight in pleasure.

_“Nyan~!”_ Javier feels that one vibrating against the hand on Yuzuru’s throat, the echo of it filling the room and giving strength to his limbs. His hips snap forward, trying to keep up with Yuzuru’s downward push, straining to give them both the release they so desperately need.

“Come on, kitten. Come for me.” Almost at his limit, Javier gets himself close enough to nuzzle at Yuzuru’s hairline, whispering hot puffs of air next to his ear. “Let me see you come apart.”

Javier pulls back a little, their eyes meet and Yuzuru obeys.

_“Nyaaaaan~!”_

His whole body tenses up with a cry, face scrunched up in abandon, uncaring of anything but the wave of pleasure that courses through him and leaves him totally spent and pliant, long limbs falling helplessly down onto the bed, raw and open and tingling all over.

He gets this sweet look on his face when he gathers himself enough to open his eyes again and look at Javier, who’s gazing down at him in such adoration that his thrusts have become uncoordinated and erratic. With a happy hum, Yuzuru gets his hands near his face, tilting his head a bit and closing them in the now familiar, paw-like gesture. He closes his eyes in a smile, tightening his muscles again to pull at his partner from the inside.

_“Nyan~?”_

Javier comes instantly, a deep moan rumbling in his chest as he catches Yuzuru’s hands with his own and presses their foreheads together, grinding against the other as his body shakes through a roaring orgasm.

_“Nyan~”_ Feeling the new warmth inside, Yuzuru mewls in satisfaction and licks at the other’s lips, nuzzling against his cheek and humming tenderly over the skin with a gentle smile.

When his body finally comes down from the high Javier returns the light kisses, murmurs praise directly over his partner’s lips as he opens his eyes and takes in the aftermath. They’re both sweaty and covered in various fluids, still out of breath for the most part, but the ache in their limbs is the good kind and the sated feeling of the afterglow is a nice change after the unresolved tension of the previous days.

“You’re amazing, _cariño_ ,” he says, brushing the sweaty bangs away from the other’s eyes. “My fierce kitten.”

Yuzuru grins at him, shining with happiness. _“Nyan~”_

A couple of kisses later, Javier manages to drag himself away from the bed and his partner’s tempting embrace to the bathroom. He wets a towel in warm water, cleaning himself up quickly before grabbing another one and doing the same, taking it with him back to the bedroom.

He finds Yuzuru half asleep already, weighted down by tiredness and contentment, but he perks up at the touch of the wet cloth when Javier starts running it over the white stains at his middle.

“Javi…?”

“Hi there,” he smiles. “Finally talking again?”

“Yes.” The Japanese stretches his arms to the side, grumbling in satisfaction at the pull of muscle. When the other nudges at the inside of his thigh, he parts his legs obligingly so that Javier can clean between them. “Thank you.”

The Spaniard snorts. “I should be thanking you. That was amazing.”

“Is good that Javi likes too.” Reaching up towards his hair, Yuzuru gets hold of the cat-ears and takes them off. He keeps them in front of his face for a moment, fingers smoothing the black fur. Then, he looks back at the Spaniard with pure mischief in his eyes. “But I do that because I want it.”

“Of course you did.”

The towel gets thrown somewhere in the vicinity of Javier’s discarded clothes while Yuzuru sits up and gets both the bottle of lube and the cat-ears on top of the bedside table. Bed cleared, Javier draws back the covers and leans against the headboard, gesturing for the other to get on his lap: he knows Yuzuru needs the skin-to-skin contact after times like this. His partner goes happily, sitting sideways and leaning his shoulder on the Spaniard’s chest; when Javier gets an arm around his back for support, Yuzuru deflates with a long sigh.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Javier starts absently combing fingers through his partner’s hair, tidying it up and smoothing the stray locks behind his ears. Yuzuru hums softly, feeling warm and safe and _loved_. The emotion expands behind his ribs, his heart seeming to beat almost painfully with it, and he nuzzles his face into the crook of the Spaniard’s neck.

He’s growing sleepy again when Javier’s touch lowers to Yuzuru’s throat, tugging at the blue ribbon still tied there.

“Yuzu, we have to take this off,” he explains. “It’s dangerous to sleep in.”

Yuzuru’s hand rises to touch over the piece of fabric, right next to the Spaniard’s fingertips. “I know, but…” He looks up into the warm eyes of his partner, begging him silently to understand. “Like wearing for you.”

Cupping the other’s cheek in the palm of his hand, Javier pulls him into a shallow kiss. “How about this,” he offers, fiddling with the knot until the ribbon falls free. “We’ll get you a proper collar for next time, if you want.”

Yuzuru’s lips widen in a huge grin. “You want, too?”

“Yeah. I want, too.”

Javier chuckles in response the moment Yuzuru throws his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to rain enthusiastic kisses on his cheek.

“Okay, I feel loved enough already! Let’s just sleep.”

The Japanese eyes his movement closely when he stretches his arm to drop the ribbon on the bedside table. “You still tie for me?”

One last kiss, lying down tangled together underneath the covers after Javier turns off the lights.

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

Nothing seems amiss when they get downstairs for breakfast the next morning, many of the skaters already up and partaking in the wide selection of the buffet. Some look livelier than others, but that’s normal considering the early hour and the probably late night some of them had after the communal dinner.

Yuzuru goes to sit in the free chair between Evgenia and Nobu, the three of them ramping up the conversation enough for the whole table. Javier, having to wait for his toast to be done, joins later, sitting beside Stéphane. He goes through the motions of getting his coffee ready, distracted and still wishing he could’ve gotten another hour of sleep under his belt.

When he looks up though, he finds Shoma’s baleful glare focused on him from a couple places down. Confused, Javier raises his eyebrows at the other skater in a questioning gesture, but gets only a huff in response before the Japanese goes back to drinking his juice.

“What’s up with him?”

The question was meant to be rhetoric, but Stéphane snorts at his side and answers either way. “Look at the bags under his eyes: lack of sleep, most likely. Touring is tiring even for these young ones, eh?”

“Right…” The Spaniard looks back down the table at Shoma, noticing the dark smudges that Stéphane was talking about. For a moment, he takes the explanation at face value and decides to continue on with his morning intake of much needed caffeine; then, he remembers that Shoma is in the room next to theirs and almost chokes on his coffee. “…Oh _shit_.”

Before Stéphane can ask for a follow up on that Johnny and Deniss arrive at the table, sitting themselves in front of the other two.

“Good morning, dears. How’s the day treating you so far?”

“That last cocktail you dared me to try yesterday wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had, but it seems to have done less damage than expected. You?”

“I don’t get hungover with two drinks, Stéph. Who do you think I am?”

“Whatever you say.”

“And you, _papi_?” Javier tries to not jump guiltily in his seat when addressed, still feeling the blood rushing up his neck after his last realization. “Something fun to talk about?”

A squeak escapes Deniss lips before he manages to cover his red face with his mug. Javier does his best not to look him in the eye, knowing that he’s Shoma’s roommate and he must have been there too last night to hear whatever noises did filter through the walls.

“No, not really.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“Hey Deniss, are you okay? You look a bit flushed.” With a coach’s concern, Stéphane looks at his pupil and extends a hand to his forehead. “You didn’t catch a cold running around out there, did you?”

“I’m fine! I’m not going to catch a cold in summer.”

“Just checking.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” Johnny intervenes. Then, mischievousness shining in his eyes as he innocently stirs his drink, “the poor boy’s just realized that Javier here is very much a _cat person._ ”

This time, Javier does choke on his coffee.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should start a tally of the amount of times poor Javi chokes on his coffee in my fics.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the read!
> 
> (ETA: You can now find me on twitter [@Valkedictorian](https://twitter.com/Valkedictorian) or on [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/Valkedictorian))


End file.
